


Tillid: En Lærlings Manual til Garderobedefekt og Personligt Våbenkammer

by Vodnici



Series: The Homeworld T Series (Danish) [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Homeworld au, Origin Story, rupphire
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodnici/pseuds/Vodnici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/Sapphire, from the moment she was “born”, has accepted the status quo without argument. She is one of thousands, and hardly as valuable as a corundum would once have been considered; being defective is the cherry on top of her less than stellar life. But a red fist wrapped in flames is having none of it, and its owner has more than enough determination to change her views whilst fighting for their own. Prequel to Trial: A Foreigner's Encyclopedia on Hardness and Exploding Slugs./</p><p>Safir har, fra det øjeblik hun blev ”født”, accepteret status quo uden strid. Hun er én ud af tusindvis, og knap så værdifuld som korund engang blev anset for at være; at være defekt er kirsebærret på toppen af hendes mindre end fremragende liv. Men en rød knytnæve indhyllet i flammer vil ikke finde sig i det, og dens ejer har mere end nok beslutsomhed til at ændre hendes synspunkter, imens de kæmper for deres egne. Forgænger til Prøvelse: En Udlændings Leksikon om Hårdhed og Eksploderende Snegle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tillid: En Lærlings Manual til Garderobedefekt og Personligt Våbenkammer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trust: A Trainee's Manual on Wardrobe Malfunction and Personal Armory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148877) by [Rhinocio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinocio/pseuds/Rhinocio). 



> My notes:  
> /So! I'm not sure why I took on the task of translating this and I'm not sure if anyone's ever going to read it, but here it is, anyway! I had a ton of fun translating this thing, and I'm in the middle of translating "Trial" as well! Stay tuned!/
> 
> Så! Jeg er ikke sikker på, hvorfor jeg tog det på mig at oversætte det her, og jeg er ikke engang sikker på, om nogen overhovedet kommer til at læse det, men her er det altså! Det var sjovt at oversætte den her historie, og jeg er ved at oversætte "Trial"! Hold øje med den næste del!
> 
>  
> 
> Rhin's original notes:  
> /Firstly, it's always been important to me that fandom relationships be portrayed as realistically as possible – that is, they don't fix everything. Too often love is seen as the end-all-be-all in fanfiction, with struggles melting away the moment one character accepts their feelings for another. So, as fans of these series may have already noticed, Rubes and Sapph and many of the minor individuals have biases against others and don't always treat their partners in the nicest of ways. They also go through a lot of shit, despite and because of their love for each other. This is true of a certain pink queen who makes a cameo in this story as well; Rose is not perfect, and there's no way she was always as sweet and compassionate as we know her now. People grow, people learn, and people change./
> 
> For det første har det altid været vigtigt for mig at forhold i en fandom bliver portrætteret så realistisk som muligt – altså, ikke alting bliver udbedret. For ofte ses kærlighed i fanfiktion som vendepunktet, der får al dårligdom til at smelte væk, så snart den ene karakter accepterer sine følelser over for en anden. Så, som tilhængere af denne serie måske allerede har opdaget, har Ru og Saf og mange af de andre bikarakterer fordomme over for hinanden og behandler ikke altid deres partnere på bedste vis. De går også igennem en masse lort, både på trods af og på grund af deres kærlighed til hinanden. Dette gælder også en bestemt lyserød dronning, der også laver en gæsteoptræden i denne historie; Rosa er ikke perfekt, og hun har helt bestemt ikke altid været så sød og medfølende som vi kender hende nu. Folk vokser, folk lærer, og folk forandrer sig.
> 
> /Secondly, as with its predecessors, this fanfiction uses they/them/themself pronouns for Ruby. This is in no way meant to be masculinizing or otherwise alter your perception of the character. It's mostly personal preference, some well-needed representation for those outside the gender binary, a way to make scenes with many female-designated characters more comprehensible, and, at this point, done for the sake of consistency./
> 
> /For det andet, som i dens forgængere, benytter denne fanfiktion sig af de/dem/deres stedord for Rubin. Dette er overhovedet ikke ment som at være maskuliniserende eller på anden vis ændre din opfattelse af karakteren. Det er mest en personlig præference, meget tiltrængt repræsentation for dem uden for de binære køn, en måde hvorpå at gøre scener med mange hunkøns-betegnede karakterer mere forståelige, og, efterhånden, gjort for sammenhængs skyld./
> 
> /Thirdly, this story has a lot of scene changes, and I'm not sure how clearly defined they are. Feedback would mean a lot. I feel the need to apologize for all the crying, also. I swear it wasn't my intention for this series to be so weepy.  
> For det tredje, denne historie har mange sceneskift, og jeg er ikke sikker på, hvor tydeligt definerede de er. Feedback ville betyde meget. Jeg føler også en trang til at undskylde for alle tårerne. Jeg sværger på, at det ikke var min mening at gøre denne serie så sentimental./
> 
> /Finally, though I want to sincerely thank everyone who's read and gushed about this series, this installment is dedicated to the Homoloaf Squad and Sin Brigade (you trash), especially Jen-iii, who's been extremely insistent that I write more of these and who's made absolutely stunning art for Trial. Words can't even express how beautiful they are or how much the support means to me. You're the best./
> 
> Til slut, selv om jeg oprigtigt vil takke alle, der har læst og lovprist denne serie, er dette afsnit dedikeret til ”Homoloaf Squad” og ”Sin Brigade” (dit bras), specielt Jen-iii, der har været ekstremt insisterende på at jeg skal skrive flere af disse, og som har lavet fuldkommen lamslående kunst til Prøvelse. Ord kan ikke beskrive hvor smuk de er eller hvor meget støtten betyder for mig. Du er den bedste.

Når Safir tænkte på den planet hun blev skabt på, tænkte hun på vold.

Et eller andet sted i nutiden kunne den magre blå ædelsten mærke sine øjenvipper danse, og var bevidst om den kølige luft på sit ansigt. Men hendes syn var æoner borte, omkranset af erindringen om kvælende varme og mørke. Hun var ikke blød; intet hår pressede mod hendes læber eller lagde sig om hendes skuldre som et tørklæde. Hun var lille, og hård, og kilet ind et sted, hvor jorden skubbede til hende fra alle sider. Hun kunne smage jern, skarp og indhyllende. Hun kunne ikke huske hvor lang tid hun havde været der, og hun var også ligeglad. Hun var i sikkerhed. Dette var hjemme, og det var det eneste, hun vidste.

Luft var hendes første indtryk af udenfor, og det var varmt. Hænder lavet af metal greb hende med sine klør og rev hende fra jorden, der havde været hendes moder, og senere tænkte hun, _hvorfor var jeg ikke bange?_ Men så småt som verden blev til, blev hun det også, og hverken verden eller hende havde grund til at være skræmte. Planeten hilste hende med ligegyldighed, og hun den. De upolerede facetter i hendes krop så rødt, hørte vrede kommandoer, og pustede så liv i en fysisk manifestation af en blød himmelblå, idet den accepterede udfordringen om æstetik. Safir blev skabt i bølgende ringe, et lille, stille ocean i et hav af magma.

Hun vaklede, og hendes lange hår krøllede omkring hendes lemmer ved bevægelsen, og omfavnede hendes hud som bittesmå fingre. Berøringen føltes rå, for skarp. Den blå ædelsten rakte sine kejtede hænder ind i det, skubbede de lange slyngtråde fra sit ansigt, og trak sit første unødvendige åndedrag.

Hun kunne mærke sin brystkasse udvide sig, og så ned mod den tørre jord, tryllebunden, idet de bløde kurver i hendes bryster og mave bevægede sig. To klodsede, magre ben rystede, som de holdt hende stående. Hendes tynde fødder hinsides så ud til at være så langt væk. Safir vrikkede med tæerne og smilede.

 _Jeg er skøn_ , tænkte hun, og en skoldende vind skubbede sandbunkerne mod hendes fødder og dannede en bue.

”3588, Blå Safir,” en hånd på størrelse med hendes talje tog hende om armen, og Safir mistede balancen, idet dens partner begyndte at trykke på og prikke resten af hendes krop. Den tykke handske kradsede hendes hud, drejede hendes hofter til den ene og anden side, og snurrede hende næsten hele vejen rundt. ”Ædelsten skævtsiddende. Håndefladeområdet,” et fnys, og en pludselig udsættelse af lys, tvang den blå ædelsten til at blinke, idet hånden fjernede hendes pandehår, ”Okulær defekt. Det er noget nyt. Notér det. Mineralerne her er måske utilstrækkelige, og vi vil ikke have, at dette sker igen.”

Hun faldt uden meget ynde da hånden lod hende fri, og landede på bagdelen. Safir følte sig først desorienteret, og så, da det vindblæste sand smækkede hende over ansigtet, flov. Hendes kinder brændte, og duellerende derved med den varme luft.

Men idet solens skarpe stråler besejrede hendes hårs forsøg på at gemme hende, vandt nysgerrighed over selvhad, og den blå ædelsten lod den verden, der så groft havde adopteret hende, komme i fokus. Å, og hvor stor verden var! Hundrede af farverige væsner myldrede omkring hende, og de så ud som dværge i forhold til de rullende bakker af rødt sand, og _de_ var ingenting i den mægtige skygge af bjerge, der grinede ad hende med savtakkede tænder og spyttede flydende flammer ud af deres munde. Fjernere dækkede en tyk, orange tåge himlen, og lod intet på nær det stirrende, hvide blik fra en hvid sol trænge igennem. Safirs beskedne krop virkede pludseligt så ufatteligt lille, og juvelen i hendes håndflade brummede med en ukendt rytme, en med oversprungede slag og høj frekvens. Hun knugede hånden til sit bryst, og trøstede den med sin undren.

”Safir? Safir!”

Den blå ædelsten rynkede panden. Ingen havde kaldt hende ved navn på hendes fødeplanet. Ingen havde overhovedet givet planeten et navn. CR899 var en smeltende verden vævet ind i én af de lange arme i Rød Edderkop-Nebulaen, beboet af ingenting og drevet af en stjerne, der for længst var død. Den fungerede kun som en mine for vanskelige mineraler såsom krom, og takket være dens vulkanske krop var det ét af de eneste steder, hvor korund kunne laves en masse. Den blå ædelsten mærkede et blødt åndedrag af et vemodigt suk, der undslap hendes hals. Engang var safirer en sjældenhed. Hun ville have været respekteret, modnet i de hvide sale og forbløffende høje templer på Hjemverden, og forgudet for trækkene, som uperfekthederne i hendes krystalkrop projekterede til kulstof-versionen. Men takket være denne planet, denne klynge af stjerner, denne galakse opkaldt efter _et pattedyrs kropsvæske_ , var hun én af tusind. Hendes navn betød intet. Selv hendes farve var ordinær. I de første få minutter af sit liv, så Safir på imens ædelstenen med de gigantiske hænder overfaldt seksoghalvtreds andre, der delte hendes navn, og var bitter.

Indtil hun så rubinen, og ikke kunne være det.

Hun forsøgte så godt hun kunne at fylde mindst muligt under transporten fra hendes mineringssted, hvilket ikke var så svært som havet af andre safirer havde fået det til at fremstå. Måske _var_ hun mindre i størrelse; hendes læber kunne kysse skuldrer fra deres position. Måske _var_ hun tyndere; hænderne, der skubbede til hende, så ud til at kunne gribe hendes lemmer med lethed. Måske _var_ hendes underbevidste stræben efter ikke at trænge sig på så stærk, at hun havde fortættet sin fysiske form. Hvad end grunden var, havde Safir indkvarteret sig selv komfortabelt oven på køremekanismen i det store, metalliske transportmiddel, og fulgte de sandede bakker passere i en stilhed hendes søstre ikke delte. Selv om instruktionerne, som de havde fået af Kommandør Pietersit, den storhåndede ædelsten, som hun havde lært styrede denne planets Børnehave, havde været begrænsede, følte Safir ingen frygt. Lige så blasert som denne røde jord havde været mod hende, ville hun være mod fremtiden. Hun levede, nu – hvad mere kunne nogen ønske af hende?

Transporten kravlede til et hakkende stop ved bunden af en temmelig stejl klit, og puttede sig imellem adskillige andre vogne. Her, også, var der hundrede af myldrende mennesker, der kom ind og ud af lysende, indgraverede bygninger og talte med hinanden i grupper. Metalliske mastodonter lavet af zigzaggende pæle tårnede over dem, som vagtposter over myrer. I det fjerne bevægede en marcherende gruppe sig nærmest med en kunstig stivhed. Formaliteten i hele scenariet virkede næsten drømmeagtigt for den nyfødte ædelsten, som lige havde tilbragt mange hundreder år i mørke. Dette havde måske altid hændt omkring hende, men hun havde aldrig lagt mærke til det. Det var uvirkeligt, og hun kæmpede med at forstå det. Den varme vind slog piskeslag mod Safirs kind og slyngede sand igennem hendes hår, og med den blev der bragt vred råben. Hun vendte sig mod lyden, da noget der mindede om interesse prøvede at markere sig selv oven på hendes ligegyldighed.

”Dig! Rubinen!” Hendes blik fulgte den rasende ædelstens march, hvis ben var underligt disproportioneret i forhold til overkroppen, og de sparkede jord op som store skovle ved hvert trin. Den grønne tone i huden fik det til at ligne, at fødderne var planter, der forsøgte at få rodfæste, så det tynde løvtag af arme og hoved kunne række mod den hvide dværg i himlen. Langt, gråt hår blev slæbt bagefter som en tjavset sky, og Safir undrede sig uden videre om der var steder i universet, der havde sådan en kombination af flora og kondens. Da hun fulgte den bane, som plante-ædelstenen havde lavet i vrede, blev hun nødt til at knibe øjnene sammen, da massen af kroppe, som hun knap nok kunne se, begyndte at blende sammen med hinanden og med omgivelserne. Røde toner på røde toner i et bredt sortiment af størrelser og former stod i en halvcirkel omkring to mindre karminrøde ædelsten, én af dem kunne Safir næsten adskille på grund af vedkommendes mørke hår. ”Ikke dig, den _defekte!_ ”

Et brøl forbavsede Safir så pludseligt, at hun blev revet ud af hendes tåger og kunne mærke luften forlade hendes lunger, og imens den mørkhårede ædelsten spurtede mod dens kalder, skreg deres flammende knytnæve efter hendes opmærksomhed. Hendes syn tilspidsede, lyd rev igennem den monotone støj af vind, og hun mistede fuldstændig bevidsthed i hendes krop. Den lille ædelsten – for nu kunne hun se, at de knap nok var højere end plante-væsnets knæ – var en masse af larm og raseri, deres venstre side glødede så intenst med så vredt et skarlagensrødt lys, at det toppede strømmende af magma, der omgav dem. Deres krop svang med brede buer, lemmer der tæskede hvilken som helst forhindring, de mødte, og den større ædelsten, på trods af størrelsen, kæmpede for at forsvare sig. De råbte tilbage af rubinen med fægtende arme. Foran hende vidnede Safir hvad kun kunne kaldes et slagsmål af harme: to monstre, der kæmpede om dominans, den ene skreg med rasende fornærmelse og den anden med irritation, omhyllet i bevægende flammer, som udfordrede selv den jord, de stod på. Følelser rejste med brisen og greb Safir fast ved halsen, idet plante-væsnet sparkede den mindre ædelsten hårdt i maven, og hun hev efter vejret da den lille krop fløj baglæns og drev sandet højt op i luften ved kollisionen med jorden. Hun blev svagt klar over de andre ædelsten i hendes transportvogn, der lænede sig mod hendes side og febrilsk hviskede til hinanden.

Til hendes forfærdet overraskelse stod rubinen og så (fra denne afstand) fuldstændigt uberørt ud. De råbte op igen, dybt fra struben, og løb atter mod den større ædelsten. Men med tid til at forberede sig, kunne plante-væsnet ikke overvindes, og dets enorme fod kom i kontakt med den røde ædelstens brystkasse så brutalt, at selv på lang afstand kunne Safir høre den ubehagelige lyd af indre strukturer knuses. Med dens lange arme løftede vinderen rubinen ved deres hår, vendte dem om på ryggen, og kastede kroppen med foragt.

”Vend tilbage til din ædelsten, og reformér ordentligt denne gang,” vrængede væsnet, og Safirs mave snoede sig sammen, ”Eller så godt én som dig nu kan. Med en _uniform_ , men jeg kan ikke forestille mig, at du kommer til at bruge den særlig længe.”

Opdagelse ramte hende, og den blå ædelsten gispede svagt. Hun stirrede på den lille, røde figur i sandet, ignoreret af dens søskende, forvredet på den ene skulder, og bønfaldt den bare, brækkede brystkasse om at bevæge sig. Verden havde hurtigt etableret sig selv som stor, og defineret, og helt igennem hjerteløs. Safir havde ingen problemer med at følge instruktioner efter hun var blevet revet op af jorden; hvad end det var hendes ligegyldighed over for fejl eller et medfødt talent, da hun blev bedt om at skabe dækning for sin blå hud, havde hun gjort det. Nylavede ædelsten var i øjeblikket ikke blevet tildelt en bestemt faktion, så de kunne klæde sig som de ønskede, og hun havde valgt noget, der sad så tæt som muligt, fordi det var behageligt. Handlingen havde været tankeløs, for hende. Men her forstod hun, at dét var konsekvensen af uegnethed: en knust, nøgen ædelsten, hvis eneste pynt var et hoved fuld af krøller.

Langsomt reformerede rubinen, og Safir følte sin angst fortrække sig, men det var en falsk lettelse. Kroppen vendte tilbage præcist så bar som før, og da den så på sig selv, rullede den sig sammen til en sørgelig kugle af stilhed. En halv time inde i livet og hun havde besluttet at nej, hun kunne ikke længere være bitter, fordi sådan en følelse var et privilegium Safir ikke ville være i besiddelse af. Hun var en af tusindvis mere eller mindre identiske ædelsten, men hun kunne være blevet født som rubin. Hvis nogen fortjente ejerskab af sådan en følelse, var det dem.

”Safir, vågn op!”

Det gjorde hun, og det var svært. Med hendes første varme åndedrag havde universet forekommet så utroligt, men ved slutningen af hendes første cyklus begyndte den blå ædelsten at ønske, at hun aldrig var blevet gravet op. Hvis hun nogensinde havde set et dyr, ville Safir have sammenlignet den vandretur, som hun og det andet korund havde tilbagelagt fra Børnehaven til Hjemverden, med kvægdrift; som en langsomt bevægende flok der var blevet ledt væk fra deres transportvogn ud på en lang ørkenmarch til et skib i en dyb smaragdfarve, hvor glansen var blevet forvitret af det blæsende sand. Én efter én blev de katalogiseret ved nummer, der begyndte omkring 2500. Selv om hun stadig skulle lære klokken, vidste Safir, at hendes ventetid var lang; havde hun været organisk, ville hendes hud for længst have begyndt at brænde (eller smeltet – hvem kunne vide, hvad hvid dværg-stråling kunne gøre ved et blødere væsen?). Dér tilbragte hun hvad lige så vel kunne have været et lysår med at kigge på bittesmå partikler, der svævede rundt i universets store, sorte tomhed, og med læberne presset mod det tykke glas i den gennemsigtige væg på skibet. Rum med varme og bløde hylder var blevet betegnet som plads til at trække sig tilbage til sin ædelsten og ”sove” ventetiden væk, men konceptet om at efterligne liv, som det havde været på hendes fødested, var ubehageligt. Instruktioner blev givet med basal venlighed, men pludseligt virkede hvert et ord fra en ædelsten i lederpositions mund som instinktivt følelseskoldt. Safir kunne ikke glemme synet af den ensomme, knuste krop tilhørende rubinen, der var blevet efterladt i sandet. Hun lagde sin pande mod vinduet og sukkede. Uanset hvor meget autoriteterne fablede om Hjemverdens skønhed og godhjertethed, kunne Safir ikke ligefrem sige, at hun forstod meningen med det. For at være ærlig blev hun ikke engang skænket tid til det. Hun blev skyndt ud af det enorme grønne skib og ind i en lang, høj bunker næsten omgående, og cyklusserne passerede i et tåget dis imens hun blev trænet i det, der blev forventet af hende. Hun fik fortalt, at safirer generelt blev kategoriseret som taktikere i marken, da deres størrelse gjorde dem transportable og gode til at skjule sig (hvis det blev nødvendigt), og deres hårdhed gav dem holdbarhed mod angreb. Andre, mere muskuløse ædelsten blev ansat til at beskytte dem fra farer i mere usikre situationer; hendes mave snoede sig sammen, da hendes kommandør præciserede, at de ædelsten, der oftest blev valgt, var rubiner.

”De er som regel aggressive og har en tendens til at blive fikserede på én ting,” forklarede Spinel og justerede sine briller, ”Deres tilbøjelighed til at blive overdrevent involveret i kamp holder fjenden hen længe nok til, at safiren kan nå at flygte.”  
Hendes stemme, af egen fri vilje, fremmumlede, ”Og hvad så med rubinen?”

”Hvad med den?” fnøs kommandøren. Spørgsmålets retorik ekkoede igennem bunkeren som et grin, og Safir vidste, at hun aldrig mere skulle bringe emnet på bane.

Men i nogle få, kvalmende øjeblikke under sin første mission på Trumd IV, den mindste af Vinotiras måner, sympatiserede den nye rekrut med idéen om at efterlade en ædelsten med sin angriber. Da hun blev anvist til en af Gul Diamants trupper, vidste Safir, at hun ville være i selskab med stærke soldater. Selv om hendes lille størrelse bragte skeptiske blikke under hvervning, gjorde hendes standarthårdhed som korund hende til et indiskutabelt valg til de fysiske krav, som den Gul-befalede Autoritet forlangte. Holdet, der fulgte hende, var visuelt respektindgydende, med deres store højder og muskelmasse; kun hun og en citrin stod mindre end 180 centimeter høje. Det var naturligt, at de to ædelsten blev anset som mindre egnede – for en ædelsten af så stor størrelse kunne et partnerskab med en som Safir kun ses som en fornærmelse af deres evner. Hun og den lille gyldne ædelsten havde, med bedende stirren på tværs af orienteringslokalet, aftalt i stilhed at holde sig tæt på hinanden når de skulle ombord på transportskibet til månen. I første omgang havde dette været en let opgave, da de større ædelsten efterlod hende i deres store gangarts kølvand. Men det var, da de blev overfaldet af Vinotiranske indfødte, de fjogede, svage og tynde væsner, der gik patrulje ved deres planetariske satellitter i et forsøg på at beskytte dem, som var de ejet af alle andre end Diamantautoriteten, at Safir indså sin matte loyalitet. Den fremmede race havde lange snuder med vedhæng til at gribe med, hvilket gjorde undvigelse besværligt, især for de ædelstene i hendes parti med store lemmer. Selv om deres antal stort set var udlignede, vendte kampen sig ufordelagtigt imod den Gule faktion på grund af væsnernes piske-agtige næsers behændighed. Safir svang sit sværd med klodset panik, men gjorde ikke meget andet end at undvige stød, der formåede at komme forbi en røgkvarts’ brede skuldre. Det var, da hun for første gang skar ned i kød, at hun hørte det skingre hvin fra citrinen i vanskeligheder.

”Nej, NEJ!” med de skrækslagne skrig, følte Safir sig omhyldet af sin frygt, og snublede så langt væk fra slagsmålet som hun kunne. Imellem dusin af sorte og gule piske, forbi den brændende krystalglød tilhørende en af de mere aggressive ædelstene i hendes faktion, kunne Safir se Citrins tynde skuldre omviklet i enorme hænder, og de skubbede den mindre ædelsten mod Vinotiranerne. Hendes våben lå bag hende, fastsiddende i jorden. Panikslagne gyldne øjne låste sig fast på hende, og den blå ædelsten slugte de ord, der næsten skælvede forbi hendes læber. De ville ikke have blevet hørt alligevel. Ud over kampens larm, råbte mange af de større ædelstene.

”Du kan ikke bare-!”

”Pas på!”

”Lad mig gå! Onyks, STOP-!”

”Det’ _OK_ , hun er alligevel defekt!”

Citrins smertede skrig ramte knap nok hendes ører, idet hun blev undertrykt af et pludseligt voldsomt brøl, der tvang hende i knæ. Som øredøvende hvid støj, sværmede skrig bag hende, og forstærkningerne kastede sig selv imod Vinotiranerne med barbarisk styrke. Tykt, gult blod skød ud i luften som vådt konfetti, og næse-tentaklerne tættest på hende blev splittet til bånd. Safir så på blodbadet fra et eller andet sted udenfor sin krop, lammet. Rødt lys fangede hendes opmærksomhed, idet det brændte igennem kroppe som et lysskær. Imens hud smeltede omkring det, kunne hun identificere en rubins tykke arme og mørke krøller, hvis ansigt var indsmurt i gult og hvis smil var vildt. Rædsel havde paralyseret hende, men hendes blik var fastlåst, og hendes hjerne gentog én stammende tanke: det er dig.

Stilheden faldt som et blylod, badet i udmattede støn. Rubinen kom tilbage til realiteten til sidst med rystende arme. De rettede sig op, vendte sig, og sparkede en Vinotiraner i dens sønderrevne ansigt, og stirrede så ned i jorden med en grimasse. Det var ikke rumvæsnet, de kiggede på, opdagede Safir, da ingen lille gul ædelsten dukkede op imellem den resterende flok. Rubinen spyttede og justerede pandebåndet, og Safir så væk. Skammen brændte et vredt hul i hendes hals.

Ingen hånd kom for at hjælpe hende på fode, men den blå ædelsten vidste bedre end at forvente det. Simple ord blev udvekslet mellem medlemmer af hver faktion, men ”tak” var aldrig et af dem. Der var ingen grund til elskværdighed; ædelstene fulgte ordrer, og beskyttede fremtidige Børnehave-lokaliteter med lige så meget vold som var nødvendigt. De beskyttede, hvad de fik besked på at beskytte. Der var ikke noget med kammeratskab her, hvilket blev demonstreret af hendes holds ofring af Citrin for intet mere end en distraktion. Desuden, tænkte Safir træt, idet hun lagde mærke til de blå striber og insignier på forstærkningernes uniformer, under to separate Autoritære befalinger kunne de lige så vel være fjender.

Alligevel plagede noget lignende lettelse i hendes baghoved, da hun overbeviste sig selv om at kigge på den røde ædelsten endnu engang. De stod et stykke fra hovedgruppen, en dværg iblandt kæmper, og deres udtryk var alvorligt. Store, mørke cirkler havde formet sig under deres øjne, som blev skygget af et stykke stof, der var blevet bundet omkring håret. Bortset fra ansigtet, var deres krop fuldstændig dækket af lag af et slidstærkt stof. En stram dragt med blå striber på ærmerne, en tyk vest med høj krave. Støvler der greb fat om deres store lægge. Handsker med brede fingre. Hvad de manglede i højde, tænkte Safir, gjorde de godt for med deres ret brede bygning. Hvad der mest fangede hendes opmærksomhed var dog, at de overhovedet var påklædt.

Det _var_ den samme rubin. Det var hun sikker på.

Hvis bare hun havde været lidt mindre sikker.

”Du har tøj nu.” Ordene havde undsluppet hendes mund ligeså uberettiget som galde efter kamp, refleksive og fulde af fortrydelse. Den vrede, der fyldte den røde ædelstens øjne var som bladet på et sværd, der skar sig vej gennem hendes mave, og pusten forlod hendes krop fra hullet. Hun følte det ikke ret at skrige da rubinen løb mod hende, med hånden flammende op som en fakkel, men dækkede kun sit ansigt med sine hænder, krøllede sig sammen, og ventede på stødet. Verden var grusom, og hun var værre.

Safirs mave vendte sig, idet hun blev revet opad ved hendes krave, så hun ikke længere kunne mærke jorden under sig. Flammer slikkede hendes blotlagte hals, opildnet af det fornøjede hån, der kom fra én af de store ædelstene i nærheden. Hun skelede igennem sine øjenvipper og så ind i et kradset, mudret ansigt, ude af den i forvirring. Rubinen stirrede på hendes hånd.

Hendes ædelsten.

“Undskyld,” klynkede hun, ”Det var ikke en fornærmelse. Jeg er bare glad.” De brede fingre, der havde grebet hende, kastede hende nu som var de blevet brændt. Røde øjne gloede ned på hende, der lå spredt ud på jorden, og øjnenes raseri stod i stærk kontrast med en blødhed, det ansigt ikke havde vist før. Kæben var slap, og furerne over næsen var væk. De sank. Chok? Nej, tænkte Safir og skubbede sig op på hænderne, _frygt_.

”Kom _nu_ , Safir!”

Næste gang hun så det ansigt var bag den skinnende kant på en klinge, og det var atter strengt med utilfredsheden malet i det. Ordren til at begynde ekkoede bag hende, og Safir bukkede. Rubinen så ikke væk, og nikkede kun hovedet en brøkdel. Så meget for skik. På hver sin side af dem fyldte sange af metal mod metal hallen i usammenhængende harmoni med råb og grynt. Hun holdt sit sværd ud.

En hurtig berøring af klinger, og kampen begyndte. Rubinen sprang mod hende med våbenarmen svingende, og hendes forsøg på at blokere blev ramlet ned af voldsomme slag. Inden for arenaens begrænsede indelukke, hvor siderne blev bevogtet af barrierer af blåt lys, var retræte meningsløst, så Safir gjorde sit bedste på at hugge mod den røde ædelstens åbne side, men den underlige måde hvorpå de holdt klingen – med bunden i vejret, som om de havde i sinde at skære hende fra bækken til kranie – forvirrede hendes normale taktik. Deres sværd smældede mod skæftet på hendes, og hamrede det skævt. Hendes hænder sved ved efterklangen.

”Du er elendig med et sværd,” Safir skar tænder og huggede med så meget styrke, som hun kunne mønstre, og ofrede derved den korrekte manér i sin vrede. Rubinen behøvede knap nok at læne sig til siden; deres bevæbnede hånd stoppede hendes våben i dens færd. De satte atter i gang imod hende, og den blå ædelsten dukkede sig og drejede væk fra væggen, der så hurtigt havde sneget sig op på hende bagfra. Hun følte sig som et arrigt byttedyr, der febrilsk afsøgte rovdyret for svagheder, da hun vidste, at der ikke var nogen vej ud. Hun prøvede at stikke, men rubinen undveg til den ene side. Et stød fra neden, men deres klinge var for hurtig. I det mindste forfulgte den røde ædelsten hende ikke; de svedte lige så meget som hendes forskræmte fægten med armene havde fået hende til.

”Jeg mener det,” sagde de med sværdhånden hvilende ved deres side. De spidsede læberne og munden fortrak sig til den ene side af ansigtet, og selv om de mørke cirkler under deres øjne viste alt andet end venlighed, indså Safir pludseligt, at de ikke gjorde nar ad hende, men prøvede at hjælpe. ”Våbnet passer ikke til dig.”

”Det er friskt, når det kommer fra ædelstenen, der holder deres sværd på hovedet,” svarede hun fornærmet, og lod tippen af hendes sværd falde ned på fliserne af guld og hvidt, ”Hvis nogen rammer det rigtigt, hugger de din arm af.” Forbløffelse viste sig kortvarigt på rubinens ansigt.

”Måske, men det bliver ikke dig,” med et grynt stak den røde ædelsten deres sværd ned i gulvet (tydeligvis var tusind år gammelt arkitektur ikke særligt imponerende for dem), rejste så deres knytnæver, og gestikulerede til hende forventningsfuldt. Det var meningen dette skulle være en øvelse med objekter, ikke en nævekamp, argumenterede en lille stemme inde i Safirs hoved, men på den anden side så var hendes træning i det sidstnævnte ikke på tværs af faktioner. En erindring om knoer, der brændte igennem hud, slog stemmen, og skyld i form af gyldne øjne kvalte den. Den blå ædelsten kastede sit våben bag sig. Måske kunne Rubin lære hende noget.

Ædelstenene omkring dem gav ikke deres slåskamp meget opmærksomhed, da de var fastlåst i deres egne båse. Deres råben faldt sammen med trehundrede andres stemmer. Den røde ædelsten lærte fra sig på en sådan måde, som Safir aldrig havde oplevet før; denne lektion havde ingen foregående vejledning, ingen visuel teori for den korrekte manér eller udregning af vinkler. Instruktioner var indlemmet i brølene fra indgående slag, der mindede hende om at beskytte sit hoved, at slå til ved brug af svingene i sine hofter, at holde sine fødder plantet og holde øje med skuldrene for bevægelse, ikke øjnene. Hun havde altid været god til det akademiske format, som var standart, men dette var næsten lettere. Hendes muskler adopterede bevægelserne med en selvtillid, som ord aldrig havde kunnet indgyde. Adrenalin skubbede en kluklatter forbi hendes tænder, idet hun gled forbi en knytnæve, og syntes hun så overraskelse oplyse Rubins træk, da hendes knoer kom i kontakt med deres ribben. Den røde ædelsten knækkede forover og tog sig til maven, og udnyttede momentum til at glide bag hende. Tykke fingre gav hendes hestehale et ryk.

”Gør det igen.”

Det skyskraber-lignende loft i den hal, hvori de øvede, kom lige så langt væk som tågen i Hjemverdens atmosfære; larmen omkring dem blev lavere i Safirs ører indtil det lige så vel kunne have været den behagelige hvisken i Eritiansk vind. Selv den summende, dybblå barriere, der indespærrede hende sammen med denne firskårne ædelsten, blev uklart i hendes syn. Hver en lille del af hendes opmærksomhed var låst på Rubins bevægelser, og tiden syntes at gå langsommere imens hun studerede hældningen i deres vægt og deres fødders position. Et vip til den ene side indikerede et bredt slag; et skift i skuldrene betød et kort stød. Se ikke på øjnene, mindede hun sig selv om, idet det blev sværere da den røde ædelsten fortabte sig i kampen og deres træk begyndte at blive mildere. Deres lille næse var stadig rynket, men med koncentration og ikke vrede; deres tynde læber smilede næsten. Hun havde endda lagt mærke til deres tykke, lange øjenvipper, lige før realiteten sparkede hende i knæet. En mærkværdig lyd udsprang fra den røde ædelsten imens Safir hoppede op og ned på én fod, og hun registrerede pludseligt, at det var et _grin_. Forskrækket kiggede hun op, stadig med hånden på skinnebenet, og Rubins ansigt blev igen fattet. Målrettet retskaffenhed vældede op i den blå ædelstens kerne, og dér stod hun med knytnæverne opfordrende, villig til at kæmpe indtil den bitterhed, som denne rubin så retmæssigt ejede, ville pisse af for evigt. Med et nik begyndte de igen.

Safir ømmede sig over slagene, hun havde fået på knæene, og Rubin spyttede lokker af akvamarin-farvet hår ud af munden imens de begge lå og fladede ud på fliserne, da Safir kunne begribe idéen om, at nogen måske holdt øje med dem. Hun havde, af sig selv, fundet en måde, hvorpå hun kunne bruge den røde ædelstens momentum imod dem, og sendte dem begge to (på grund af at hun, fordømt, ikke havde fastlåst sin fodstilling) på en flyvetur ind i væggen med minimal umage. Med mere øvelse kunne det blive en effektiv teknik, specielt imod større væsner, hvis tyngdepunkt var større end hendes. Rubin syntes at mene det samme, for nu sad de op og støttede sig selv på hænderne.

” _Hvordan_ gjorde du det?” forlangte de, og spørgsmålet gav genlyd i en stemme, ingen af dem genkendte. De så op, og den besøgende kunne lige så vel have hældt flydende kvælstof ud over dem, så koldt rislede det ned ad Safirs ryg. En ædelsten fire gange så stor som hende stod over dem med hænderne yndefuldt foldet på den fremstående mave. Krøller i en skarp pink farve vældede ned omkring hende, og endte i brede spidser. Selv om hendes uniform for det meste var upyntet, glitrede en blank, sølvfarvet rustning i det blå lys fra barriererne. De tunge støvler, der stod kun få centimeter fra Safirs hoved, kunne med lethed skille det fra hendes krop med ét spark. Hendes mund blev tør. Aldrig havde hun mødt denne ædelsten, men der var ingen tvivl om, hvem det var, selv om den perfekt facetterede lyserøde ædelsten lå gemt bag hendes håndflader.

”Sir!” Rubin havde klodset fået sig selv op at stå, og saluterede nu den høje ædelsten med en hånd mod sin rodede firkant af hår. Lyserød Diamant nikkede trinvist til dem, og så så atter på Safir, som ikke havde formået at rejse sig, selv om hendes sind råbte til hende, at hun skulle.

”Hvordan gjorde du det? Safirer er ikke særligt stærke. Jeg havde troet, at en rubin ville have overvundet dig på dette tidspunkt,” ædelstenslederen kastede et mistænksomt blik på den røde ædelsten, der sank hårdt. Hun så over den bøjede bue på hendes næse, og lagde mærke til de farvede bånd på deres tøj. ”Den slags styrke ville være spildt på logbogsarbejde. Safir, du vil rapportere til Gul Diamants tredje eskadron omgående i morgen, og blive instrueret i rekognoscering. For dit vedkommende,” sagde hun, og vendte sig mod den anden, ”Jeg er skuffet. Du blev lavet til at beskytte safirer, ikke kæmpe mod dem, og du tøvede ret ofte imens du angreb. Din manglende evne til at forpligte dig til en kamps endegyldighed bekymrer mig. Jeg føler, at det ville være for farligt at placere dig som egenhændig taktisk forsvarsmand. Jeg vil informere Sodalit om udvidelse til hendes patruljehold – måske ville du gøre et bedre stykke arbejde med folk, der kan dække dine blinde vinkler.”

Kvalme snurrede sig i hvert en fiber i hendes krop, da hun indså kommandoen. Lyserød Diamants tunge fodtrin rungede i hendes hoved længe efter ædelstenen havde forladt dem. Barrierevæggen dunkede og blev så knust, idet Rubin slog det, og Safir kastede næsten op da hun så den røde ædelstens ansigt, fuld af skam og med våde øjne. Dette var ikke, hvad hun ønskede. Overhovedet ikke. Denne verden var grusom, og selv om hun prøvede at kæmpe mod det, var hun værre.

” _Safir!_ ”

Hendes (ganske vist forfærdelige) sparring med en stor ametyst fire cyklusser senere blev, til hendes overraskelse, afbrudt af en højlydt banken og råben bagfra, og røde øjnes vrede stirren stak op på hendes modstander. Safir så paf på, med sværdet hængende løst i hendes hånd og med forvirring og lettelse kæmpende inden i hende. De to ædelstene debatterede og pustede sig op over for hinanden, hvilket endte med, at ametysten gav efter, smed sit sværd forbi hende, og stampede ud af arenaen. De skubbede til Rubin, da de gik, og den røde ædelsten fnøs og fik barrieren op igen, hvorefter de stillede sig selv foran hende, knytnæver hævet. Spillet begyndte atter.

Angst havde fastkilet sig bag Safirs brystben, ikke det mindste dulmet med slagene, der kom forbi hendes underarme. Selv om den røde ædelstens vilje til at træne med hende igen burde indikere tilgivelse, kunne hun ikke undslippe skylden, der havde lavet en rede ved siden af Citrins bedende øjne. Rubins ansigt var blottet for udtryk; deres krop forspildt ingen følelser. Hun undveg en albue, der var på vej mod hendes kindben og svagt slog mod hendes ribben, men hendes hofter ville ikke bakke væk fra bevægelsen. Inden for få sekunder var Rubin bag hende, deres krop var varm og deres tommelfingre trykkede ned på nerver i hendes hals.

”Hvad er dit problem?” spurgte de med bestemt, men ikke uvenlig, stemme. Safir krympede sig da hun blev trukket tættere på, idet hendes arm var drejet på en mærkelig måde, som stoppede blodtilførslen. ”Du bevæger dig ikke rigtigt.”

Hendes mund kæmpede med ordene, der sad på hendes tunge, ”Jeg er ked af i går, det er alt.” De tætbyggede, røde arme slap hende hurtigt, og kølig luft fyldte det sted, hvor deres krop behageligt havde været. Hun drejede rundt, klar til at slå, men Rubin var langt fra hende, og stod med knugede fingre og rev sig frustreret i håret.

”Hvorfor bliver du væd med at _gøre_ det dér?” Spændingen i luften var blevet tyk og utilpas; Safir kunne ikke holde det ud. Hun løb mod sin modstander med nerver i hele kroppen, og slog ud efter Rubins kæbe, fast besluttet på at distrahere dem. Hendes knoer strejfede varm hud og stride krøller. Deres røde krop dukkede, tog groft fat i hendes hofter, og så fløj hun, med fødderne snurrende over hendes hoved. Jorden slog hende i ryggen med lammende kraft, og drev al luften ud af hendes lunger og fyldte hendes syn med stjerner. Hårde fingre greb hendes overarm, og pressede ned på hende med en sådan vægt, som kun en ædelsten på hendes størrelse men dobbelt så kompakt kunne fremdrive. Flammer slikkede hende om næsen.

” _Hvordan_ bliver du ved med at gøre _det?_ ” Hun gispede, og pegede anklagende på den ujævne handske, der indhyllede Rubins venstre hånd. Opspærrede øjne stirrede ned på hende, og lettelse regnede ned ligesom tårer, da den røde ædelsten spidsede læber og munden fortrak sig til den ene side. De slappede af. En stille stemme i Safirs sind undrede sig over, hvornår hun var begyndt at lægge mærke til deres følelsesmæssige trækninger. Deres irisser søgte hendes ansigt, og så ind imellem tjavserne i hendes pandehår. Hånden om hendes arm løsnede grebet en smule.

”Har du været oppe på taget?”

”Undskyld mig?” Rubin lod hende komme op, og var ved at komme på plads i den ene ende af den lillebitte sparringsring da Safir fik rettet op på hendes maste hårknold. De gav tegn til hende med en finger, og med et støn angreb Safir igen. Hun sprang, og sigtede toppen af sin fod mod den røde ædelstens skulder; den blev mødt af en underarm, nu uden sit våben, som blokerede den med lethed. Før hun kunne nå at få balancen igen havde fingre snoet sig ind i hendes hår, og den skarpe spids på en forstærket kno pressede mod hendes rygrad.

”Der er en flad plads oppe på taget,” mumlede stemmen, og krøller kildede hende på halsen, ”det er helt sikkert dobbelt så stort som det her. Der er ikke nogen obligatoriske forsamlinger når den anden måne er oppe – du viser mig hvordan du lavede det dér kast, og jeg viser dig hvordan du påkalder et våben.” Hun ruskede sig selv fri, og Rubin smilede.

” _Safir!_ Jeg sværger ved alle de åndssvage sten, der drejer rundt om Beta Epsani, hvis du ikke bevæger dig, vil je-”

Med et langtrukkent skrig røg den blå ædelsten fremad, og farede igennem verdens overraskende kulde, der havde vækket hende fra hendes forvirring. Hun sendte en knytnæve frem for sig i et forsøg på at fjerne en prikkende følelse af noget, der er for tæt på hendes hud. Der hørtes et råb, og verden blev til en tåge af psykedeliske lilla og grønne farver, der susede over hendes syn og gjorde hendes balance hysterisk. Hun snublede og følte det grove grus under hendes håndflader, og hendes hjerne skiftede til militærtrænet evaluering. Noget var nær hende. Det var koldt og der var sten under hende. Hun var desorienteret. Hun var alene. Forbi hendes disede syn blinkede jordens farve til hende, og det var den blødeste hvid, plettet af grøn og gul.

 _Vinotira_ , kom den panikkende tanke, _Jeg er på fastlandet_. Billeder af de rædselsvækkende beboere sværmede til hende, med deres lange snuder der strækker sig ud og kilder hendes hår, og giver genlyd af en gylden ædelstens bønner, som blev myrdet af hendes uduelighed. Hvordan hun var endt her – styrtede deres skib ned? Var hun blevet taget til fange? Holdt disse indfødte overhovedet fanger? – var ikke længere vigtigt, for hun var dødsdømt, hvis ikke hun bevægede sig. Hendes fod sparkede jord op da hun satte i løb. Hun greb desperat efter noget på sin ryg, men ingen sværdskede mødte hendes fingerspidser. Dæmpet lyd bag hende fik hendes ædelstenspuls til at banke hårdt, og et skræmt klynk undslap hendes læber imens hun skrubbede sig i ansigtet i et forsøg på at holde hendes synsfelt frit. Hun ville være død hvis hun løb ind i noget; selv om Vinotiranernes ben var buttede, kunne deres tentakler nå langt, og stjernerne måtte hjælpe hende hvis der var mere end én. De var flokjægere.

Som om det besvarede hendes frygt, greb noget fat i hendes dragt og rev hende baglæns med alarmerende hastighed. Hendes fødder forlod jorden, og varmen fra hvad der kun kunne være en krop, strejfede hendes side. Hendes arme lavede nytteløse vindmøller og hun sparkede med benene da hun ramte jorden, men vægt pressede ned på hende og gravede sig ned i hendes håndled. Å, Hjemverden hjælp hende, dette var enden. Støj lød fra et sted på den anden side af tågen, og hendes svælg snoede sig sammen med selvmedlidenhed. Hun skulle dø. Uden at vide, hvor hun var, uden at gøre noget for at rette op på sin gæld til Citrin, uden at have udrettet noget på nær at gøre Rubins liv hårdere.

Rubin.

”Du skal have en _grund_ til at påkalde et våben,” forklarede den røde ædelsten, idet de afslappet svang deres korte ben ud over brystningen ved kanten, og månens blå lys blinkede i deres krøller som bittesmå stjerner. Safir sad tæt på med benene over kors, tøvende når det kom til at læne sig ud over byen, der lå tredje meter under dem. Hun strakte sine ømme fingre og nikkede.

”Fordi jeg vil kæmpe?”

”Mere præcist end det. Fordi du vil _ødelægge_ noget. Fordi du skal stoppe nogen. Fordi du... vil beskytte det, ingen andre vil beskytte.”

”Hvad beskytter du?” mumlede Safir, og lagde mærke til deres toneskift. Den røde ædelsten fnøs og vendte hovedet væk fra hende, imens de kradsede med en finger i det sand, Hjemverdens vind havde aflejret på taget. Der var en lang pause, og som hun sad og legede med sit hår, overvejede Safir at ændre emne til noget markant anderledes, der skulle få den afslappethed tilbage, de havde siddet i efter deres sparringskamp. Det havde været så rart, at sidde på hug og hive efter vejret, smile, og være fuld af blå mærker og hudafskrabninger fra, at de havde kastet rundt med hinandens kroppe i timevis. Hun åbnede munden i det øjeblik, Rubin løftede sin hånd, og refleksionen fra himlen glimtede i deres ædelsten og ned på hendes bryst.

”Den her,” sagde de sagte, og hun stirrede.

”Din ædelsten?”

”Og din,” afklarede Rubin, og lænede sig tilbage og bredte sig på tagspånerne med lukkede øjne. ”Og Iolits, og Kalcits, og Jades, og alle andre defekter, der blev behandlet som mindreværdige, bare fordi deres ædelsten ikke var her,” de pressede håndryggen mod panden, så juvelen vendte mod himlen, ”eller her,” hånden slog mod deres bryst, ”eller _her_ ,” hånden blev til en knytnæve og bumpede på deres mave. Røde øjne åbnedes med et dybt suk. ”Hvis jeg kan påkalde min handske og nå dem først, så... så... Jeg ved det ikke. Måske dør de ikke når tingene går skævt.”

Ærgrelse fyldte den stille blå ædelsten ved siden af dem.

Safir skreg. Hun kunne ikke dø. Hvis det skulle handle om Citrin, så fint, lad hendes sorte, manipulerende hjerte beslutte, at hun skulle leve så hun kunne beskytte den ædelsten, der prøvede at gøre det rigtige og redde den lille gule defekt. Men i hendes kerne vidste Safir, at hun var selvisk. Hun ville beskytte Rubin, ikke for hvad de havde gjort, men for hvem de var. Hun havde lyst til at være tæt på det vrede røde væsen, den eneste anden korund af tusindvis fra hendes fødeplanet, der nogensinde havde talt til hende, den eneste som hun havde forurettet, men som gav hende en chance til, den eneste der havde stolet på, at hun ville lære og være i stand til at gøre ting, hun ikke var blevet lavet til, den mest renhjertede ædelsten, som hun var sikker på, at hun nogensinde ville møde i hendes potentielt lange liv – hvem ellers kunne blive tæsket så mange gange og være badet i bitterhed og gå mod verden kun med barmhjertighed i deres hænder? Vrede byggede op inden i hende, og den blå ædelsten knyttede næverne.

 _Jeg vil beskytte dem! Jeg vil være bedre!_ tænkte hun, _Jeg vil være modig, ligesom Rubin!_

Da hun svang sin arm, og hendes hofter bevægede sig så meget de nu kunne, imens de blev presset mod jorden, kom hendes knoer i kontakt med noget, og et højt knas fulgtes med den krop, der blev skubbet væk fra hende. Hun sprang op på knæ, blinkede hurtigt, fjernede håret fra sit ansigt, og gjorde sig klar til at angribe, og så frøs hun. Hendes højre næve, der rystede med den kraft, som hun knyttede den, var omhyldet i jern, og pigge stak ud fra enderne af hendes lukkede fingre. Elektricitet knitrede op ad hendes håndled, og den polariserede luft omkring det gjorde hendes hårspidser flossede. Verden omkring hende var mørk og lyste svagt blåt, ikke gult som omgivelserne på Vinotira; foran hende lå en krop, der bestemt ikke var et rumvæsen.

 _Å, må universet tilgive mig,_ græd Safirs sind imens hun skyndte sig hen til Rubins side. Ædelstenen lå krøllet sammen, og den ene arm pressede mod jorden og den anden holdt om deres hofte. Benene spjættede. Safir rakte febrilsk ud efter deres ansigt, og deres krøller sydede, da de rørte hendes våben. Den røde ædelsten stønnede, og tårer prikkede i hendes øjne. Dette var hendes skæbne, at dømme ædelstene til død--

” _AV!_ ” udbrød Rubin, og begyndte så at grine forpint. Deres hånd gnubbede deres hofte som en vanvittig, og klappede det afsvedne stof. Kroppen slappede af og fortrak sig med mellemrum. Ansigtet, der så op på hende, mast imellem hendes skælvende håndflader, var mere muntert, end hun nogensinde havde set det, med skinnende, tårefyldte øjne. ” _Det_... er et langt bedre våben til dig.”

Lettelse og irritation blandede sig og gjorde Safir svag. Langsomt kollapsede hun imod den røde ædelsten, lam over for deres smågrinende forklaring – ”Jeg slog dig i hovedet med min handske og du blev helt underlig.” Hendes ben lagde sig i deres arms bøjning, og hendes skuldre faldt ned mod de langt bredere ribben under hende. Hun pressede panden mod deres brystkasse, og Rubin blev tavs. _Denne dumme ædelsten_ , klynkede hendes sind, og tårerne vældede over hendes læber, _de kan ikke være så god._ Ingen var så god. Intet i universet var så godt, og bestemt ikke mod hende. En tøvende hånd blev placeret på hendes ryg og trøstede hende, og hendes jern-knoer forsvandt med et træt suk.

”Rubin,” hviskede hun, ”Du er skøn.” Der var en langtrukken pause, hvor ingen af dem trak vejret. Den stille summen fra byen nedenunder omgav dem sagte, og var et velkomment lydspor til det ynkelige øjeblik. Bevingede sandvæsners trille kunne høres langt borte, idet de kaldte på deres egne. Det var som om, at et chokeret gisp havde bredt sig i kosmos, skandaliseret men bange for at tale, undrende over den ædelsten, der havde komplimenteret en defekt. Tynde skyer, en sjældenhed på Hjemverden, dækkede månen, som om også den var forlegen. Et vådt snøft brød trøsten.

“Hvorfor bliver du ved med at gøre det dér?” kom det grødede svar. Safir løftede hovedet. Den røde ædelsten havde trukket deres pandebånd ned over øjnene, og stoffet rynkede i deres faste greb. Under båndet kunne hun se farven på én iris, der var himmelvendt og blankt nok til at kunne reflektere månelyset. ”Ingen har nogensinde kaldt mig mit _navn._ ”

Når Safir tænkte på sin fødeplanet, tænkte hun på chancer. Hun tænkte på en tætbygget, retfærdig person, der tog den bitre smag af sin undertrykkelse og konverterede det til søde intentioner. Hun tænkte på det røde lys i en knytnæve, og det blå skær fra en anden måne, der glinsede i selv-undervurderende tårer. Hun tænkte på den første gang, hun var blevet holdt om, glæden i hendes første bedrift, og det øjeblik hun indså, at nøgleordet i hendes livslange ligegyldighed havde været ”ensomhed”.

Som hun pressede sit ansigt mod kravebenet hos sin bedste og eneste ven, erkendte Safir, at verden var grusom, og at hun ikke var perfekt, men at der var én ting værre, og det blev kaldt _trang_.


End file.
